drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
DMT
| S = | MAK = | LD50 = 32 mg·kg−1 (Maus i.v.) }} '''N,N-Dimethyltryptamin', kurz DMT, ist ein sehr starkes Psychedelikum mit einer kurzzeitigen Wirkung. Es ist ein Tryptamin-Alkaloid, welches sich insbesondere in vielen Pflanzen und dem Hautdrüsensekreten einiger Kröten findet und in geringen Konzentrationen in der Natur, insbesondere auch dem menschlichen Körper, fast allgegenwärtig erscheint. In Südamerika hat die entheogene Nutzung von DMT-haltige Pflanzen und Zubereitungen, wie Ayahuasca, Ebena bzw. Yopo (Anadenanthera peregrina), Jurema(Mimosa hostillis) oder des Talgmuskatnussbaums (Virola sebifera), eine weite Verbreitung. DMT wird im Körper schnell durch Monoaminooxidasen (MAO) abgebaut, weshalb es bei oralem Applikationsweg wirkungslos ist und auch sonst nur für wenige Minuten wirkt. Um eine längere oder orale Wirksamkeit zu ermöglichen wird DMT oft mit MAO-Hemmern (MAOIs) kombiniert. Konsum Darreichungsform Pflanzen DMT kommt in wirksamer Menge in einer Vielzahl von Pflanzen und auch einigen Kröten vor. Häufig findet es sich zusammen mit anderen, verwandten psychedelisch Wirkstoffen, wie 5-Methoxy-N,N-Dimethyltryptamin(5-MeO-DMT),Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 63, N-Methyltryptamin (NMT) oder Bufotenin. Wie bei allen biogenen Drogen, kann der Wirkstoffgehalt und das Verhältnis der Wirkstoffe stark schwanken und insbesondere ist wenig über die Wechselwirkung der einzelnen Wirkstoffe untereinander bekannt. Ayahuasca, Yagé Das Ayahuasca- oder Yagé-Getränk wird von südamerikanischen Ureinwohnern aus Banisteriopsis caapi(MAO-Hemmer) und den DMT-haltigen Blättern von Psychotria viridis oder Diplopterys cabrerana hergestellt. Daneben können noch eine Vielzahl anderer Pflanzen enthalten sein, u.a. auch Justicia pectoralis(Cumarin), Ilex guayusa(Coffein und Theobromin), Nicotiana rustica(Nicotin) oder Brugmansia- und Datura-Arten (Hyoscyamin und Scopolamin, Halluzinogene Nachtschattengewächse). Ayahuasca wird als Entheogen von Schamanen in Südamerika verwendet und wurde im 20. Jahrhundert durch einige moderne religiöse Kulten, sogenannte "Ayahuasca-Kirchen", adaptiert, wie etwa Santo Daime und União do Vegetal. Hierdurch werden auch viele westliche Touristen angezogen, weshalb auch viele Scharlatane sich als Schamanen ausgeben um finanziell von diesem Drogentourismus zu profitieren. Ebena, Yopo Ebena (auch Epena) und Yopo sind aus DMT-haltigen Früchen von Piptadenia peregrina hergestellte Schnupfpulver, welche von südamerikanischen Ureinwohnern verwendet werden. Sie werden geschnupft oder in die Nase geblasen. kristallines DMT thumb|200px|kristallines DMT DMT kann auch synthetisch hergestellt oder extrahiert werden und dann als weißes kristallines Pulver vorliegen. Häufig führen Verunreinigungen auch zu einer gelben Farbe. Es soll einen scharf-beißendem Geruch habenhttp://www.checkyourdrugs.at/substanzen/dmt/. Das kristalline Pulver kann geraucht, gedampft oder geschnupft werden. Eine Gefahr bei kristallinem DMT besteht darin, dass es mit dem potenterem 5-MeO-DMT verwechselt wird, wodurch es zu Überdosierungen kommen kann. Bei der Extraktion aus Pflanzenmaterial werden beide Substanzen gleichermaßen gelöst und es ist schwierig sie voneinander zu trennen. Darüber hinaus ergeben sich beim Erwerb von Dealern die typischen Risiken von Straßendrogen und DMT fällt unter das Betäubungsmittelgesetz (während unverarbeitete Pflanzen vermutlich ähnlich wie Mescalin-Kakteen legal sind, solange sie nicht zum Zwecke der Drogenherstellung kultiviert und verarbeitet werden). Halluzinogene Kröten Das Hautsekret der Coloradokröte (Incilius alvarius) enthält 5-MeO-DMT und Bufotenin. Auch andere Kröten-Arten können ein Bufotenin-haltiges Hautsekret haben. Kröten produzieren dieses Hautsekret als Gift um Fressfeinde abzuschrecken. Im Zusammenhang mit dem Konsum von Aga-Kröten-Sekret (Bufo marinus) soll zu Todesfällen gekommen sein.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psychoactive_toad Zum Gewinnen einer Droge wird das Hautsekret der Kröten abgemolken, wovon die Tiere keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbehalten.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 63 Eine Kröte kann etwa einmal im Monat gemolken werden. Das getrocknete Hautsekret wird dann als Droge verwendet, etwa durch Rauchen. Manchmal werden die Kröten auch getötet um ihre sekrethaltige Haut zu konsumieren, dies kann einen Verstoß gegen das Tierschutzgesetz darstellen. Applikationsweg DMT kann oral(mit MAO-Hemmern), geraucht bzw. inhalieren und intramuskulär oder intravenös injiziert konsumiert werden. schnelle Resorption Schnelle Applikationswege werden gerne gewählt, da man bei ihnen auf die Verwendung von MAO-Hemmern, welche eine spezielle Diät erfordern, verzichten kann. Auch wird die sehr kurzen Wirkzeit (ohne MAOIs) als ein Vorteil dieser Wege betrachtet, da viele Konsumenten zunächst Angst vor der heftigen Wirkung haben. Im schlimmsten Fall ist ein Horrortrip nach wenige Minuten überstanden (auch wenn einem diese Zeit wie eine Ewigkeit erscheinen kann). Durch die schnelle Wirkung ist ein Herantasten an die optimale Dosis allerdings kaum möglich. Inhalation Eine häufige Methode ist das Rauchen oder Dampfen von DMT. Gerauchtes DMT schmerzt und kratzt in der Lunge. Der Geruch von verbrennendem DMT wird als sehr unangenehm beschrieben und mit verbrennendem Plastik verglichen.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 22 In Anbetracht der schnell einsetzenden heftigen psychedelischen Rauschwirkung kann dies das Set des Konsumenten negativ beeinflussen. Injektion DMT kann gespritzt werden. Dies kann sowohl intramuskulär (in einen Muskel), intravenös (in eine Vene) oder subkutan (unter die Haut) geschehen. Bei intramuskulärer Injektionen setzt die Wirkung am langsamsten ein, subkutane Injektionen sind hingegen eher schmerzhaft, Rick Strassman bevorzugte deshalb bei seinen Forschungen über DMT die intravenöse Injektion.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 22f Einige wenige Menschen können DMT bei intravenöser Gabe als metallischen und leicht bitteren Geschmack wahrnehmen.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 26 Da das Spritzen für viele eine ungewohnte und unangenehme Erfahrung ist, kann auch dies zu einem schlechten Einstieg in den Rausch führen. Schnupfen Von einigen Südamerikanischen Stämmen wird das Schnupfen von zu Pulver verarbeiten DMT-haltigen Pflanzenteile praktiziert. Hierfür werden insbesondere Anadenanthera peregrina (Yopo, Ebena) und Mimosa hostilis (Jurema) verwendet. Sonstige Auch mit der analen Aufnahme über den Enddarm wurde experimentiert. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnmFIudvCZ0 langsame Resorption Eine langsame Resorption wird orale Einnahme oder der zeitlich verteilten Einnahme kleiner Dosen über ein schnellen Applikationsweg erreicht. Hierfür ist es nötigt zuvor oder gleichzeitig MAO-Hemmer einzunehmen, da DMT ansonsten im Körper sehr schnell abgebaut wird und wirkungslos bleibt. Die Einnahme von MAO-Hemmer erfordert eine spezielle Diät, da gewöhnliche Nahrungsmittel durch MAO-Hemmer giftig werden können. Prinzipiell können auch andere DMT- und MAO-Hemmer-haltige Quellen kombiniert werden, es sind aber nicht alle Wirkstoff-haltigen Pflanzen automatisch geeignet, da auch andere giftige Wirksstoffe enthalten sein können und manche pflanzliche MAO-Hemmer auch deutliche Eigenwirkungen haben. Beispielsweise gilt Myristicin aus Muskatnuss als MAO-Hemmer, hat aber daneben eine deutlich negative Eigenwirkung. Als weiterer geeigneter MAO-Hemmer gilt Peganum harmala (Steppenraute, "Syrian rue"). Inwiefern die manchmal zur Behandlung von Depressionen verwendeten MAO-hemmenden Medikamente geeignet sind ist unklar. Vorteil einer langsamen Resorption ist, dass die Wirkung sich langsamer aufbaut, man also Zeit hat in den Trip hineinzufinden. Man kann sich mit kleinen Dosen über einen schnellen Applikationsweg an die optimale Wirkdosis herantasten. Auch ist die Wirkzeit deutlich länger. oral Zur oralen Aufnahme wird häufig das Ayahuasca-Gebräu konsumiert, welches je nach Zubereitung faulig-bitter oder süßlich schmecken kann. Der MAO-Hemmer sind hierbei Harman-Alkaloide aus Banisteriopsis caapi(Ayahuasca-Liane) und DMT aus unterschiedlichen Pflanzen, wie etwa Psychotria viridis. Dosierung Dosierungsempfehlung Bei intramuskulärer Injektion soll die Wirkdosis mit 50 bis 60 mg deutlich höher liegen.Manfred Rabes, Wolfgang Harm: XTC und XXL. Ecstasy., S. 34, 1997, ISBN 3499602393 Eve-rave.ch macht folgende Dosisempfehlung http://www.eve-rave.ch/drugs/55-dmt Für den wiederholten Konsum von DMT ohne MAO-Hemmer wurde gezeigt, dass sich keine Wirkstoff-Toleranz ausbildet.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 192ff Letale Dosis Der LD50 für Mäuse bei intravenöser Gabe liegt bei 32mg/kg http://chem.sis.nlm.nih.gov/chemidplus/rn/61-50-7. Wirkung Die Wirkung von DMT ist stark Dosis-, Konsumform- und Personen-abhängig. Bei schnellen Applikationswegen setzt der Rausch sehr schnell und heftig ein. Es kann sehr verängstigen sein, wenn man von der normalen Realität über die psychdelische Schwelle katapultiert wird und sich plötzlichen in einer gänzlich anderen Welt wiederfindet und eventuell zusätzlich noch umgeben ist von fremdartigen Wesen, den sogenannten Maschinenelfen. Angst wiederum kann leicht zu einem Horrortrip führen. geistig Es treten bei geringen Dosierungen die für Psychdelika typischen optischen Pseudohalluzinationen auf, vor allem von farbigen geometrischen FigurenManfred Rabes, Wolfgang Harm: XTC und XXL. Ecstasy., S. 34, 1997, ISBN 3499602393, welche typischerweise mit einem Kaleidoskop oder Fraktalen verglichen werden. Auch akustische und haptische Halluzinationen können vorkommen. Das Zeitgefühl ist stark verändert. Psychedelische Schwelle Beim sogenannten Durchbruch (Breakthrough) des psychedelischen Schwellenwerts("psychedelic threshold") von DMTRick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 21 wird die Wahrnehmung gänzlich vom Rausch beherrscht. Dies wird etwa als Loslösung des Bewusstseins vom Körper beschrieben. Der Konsument glaubt in einer völlig anderen Welt zu sein, die Pseudohalluzinationen können in echte Halluzinationen übergehen. Oft fällt es Konsumenten schwer diese Phase zu beschreiben oder sie wollen dies auch nicht, weil es die tiefste Intimität ihres Geistes berührt. Einige Erfahrungen in dieser Phase werden als spirituell, religiös, Ich-Auflösung, Alleinheit oder Nah-Tod-Erfahrung beschrieben und sind von intensiven Gefühlen begleitet. Einige Konsumenten glauben das ihnen der Trip in dieser Phase bedeutende Erkenntnisse oder radikale Einsichten vermittelt. Ob dies durch das Set bedingt ist (Einige Konsumenten glauben das DMT Kontakt zu einer anderen Welt bietet) oder ob Scheintiefe ein Teil der Wirkung ist, bleibt unklar. Äußerlich erinnert dieser Zustand an ein DeliriumRick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 36. Körperliche Handlungen des Konsumenten in dieser Phase können vergessen werden.(Blackout) Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 35 Dieser Breakthrough wird Teilweise mit dem K-Hole ("Ketamin-Loch") verglichen, welches nach dem Konsum einer hohen Dosis des Dissoziatiativums Ketamin auftritt, weshalb DMT selbst manchmal zu den Dissoziativa gezählt wird. Allerdings scheint eine solche Erfahrungen auch typisch für andere hoch dosierte Psychdelika, wie etwa bei einem Milligramm LSD. sehr hohe Dosis Der Forscher Stephen Szára beschrieb die Wirkung von sehr hohen Dosen auf seine Probanden so: :"Sie konnten sich an nichts erinnern. Sie konnten keine Erinnerungen aus der Erfahrung mitbringen. Das einzige verbliebene Gefühl war ihr Empfinden, dass etwas Erschreckendes passiert war." :: ~ Zitiert nach Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 38 Nachwirkungen Nachträgliche Effekte können noch bis zu einer Stunde nach dem Rausch erlebt werden. Typisch ist eine gewisse Erschöpfung, welche auch noch am Folgetag anhalten kann. körperlich Einige Wirkungen erinnern an eine Fight-or-Flight-Reaktion des KörpersRick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 34: Puls und Blutdruck steigenRick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 28, Venen verengen sich, die Haut ist kalt und feuchtRick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 34, Pupillen sind erweitert. Nach 15 Minuten kann ein Anstieg der Körpertemperatur einsetzen.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 204 Ein stockender Atem ist oft zu beobachten, wenn der psychedelische Schwellenwert überschritten wird.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 28 Es kann auch zu Übelkeit und Erbrechen kommen,http://www.eve-rave.ch/drugs/55-dmt insbesondere beim Konsum des Ayahuasca-Tranks. Beim Ayahuasca-Trank kann es auch zu Durchfall kommen.http://www.drugcom.de/drogenlexikon/buchstabe-d/?idx=251 Beim Rauchen kann es zu Hustenanfällen kommen.http://www.drugcom.de/drogenlexikon/buchstabe-d/?idx=251 Set & Setting :Siehe für detaillierte Informationen auch Psychedelische Erfahrung (Set & Setting). Für den Verlauf eines Drogentrips mit psychedelischen Halluzinogenen ist nicht nur der Wirkstoff verantwortlich, sondern auch die psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten ("Set") und die auf ihn einwirkende Umgebung ("Setting"). Da eine psychedelische Erfahrung einen tiefen Einschnitt in die Psyche darstellen kann, sollte sie sehr gut vorbereitet werden. Set Halluzinogene verstärken innere psychische Vorgänge, fühlt der Konsument sich unwohl oder hat er Angst, so verstärkt die Droge diese Wirkung. Eine gute Vorbereitung hilft sich mental auf das bevorstehende einzustellen. Bei einer psychischen Vorbelastung, wie z.B. Depression, Psychosen oder posttraumatischer Belastungsstörung, wird im allgemeinen davon abgeraten überhaupt Psychedelika zu konsumieren. Auch wenn diese Probleme verarbeitet sind, besteht die Gefahr das sie im Trip wieder hervorbrechen. Wenn es in der Familie Fälle von psychischen Erkrankungen gab wird oft von einem Gebrauch abgeraten, da Psychdelika verdeckte Psychosen auslösen können. Vorerfahrung DMT kann eine sehr heftige Rauscherfahrung vermitteln, was gerade einen Menschen ohne Vorerfahrung mit Psychedelika stark treffen kann. Es wird deshalb empfohlen zunächst Erfahrungen mit anderen milderen Psychedelika zu sammeln und sich so mit deren Wirkungen vertraut zu machen, bevor man sich an eine DMT-Erfahrung heranwagt. Realität und Rauscherfahrung Es wird vielfach Spekuliert, dass die Welten, welche sich im DMT Rausch offenbaren, kein reines Produkt des Unterbewusstseins seien, sondern eine tatsächliche Realität darstellte.(vgl. Filtertheorie) Die Gefahr in einer solchen Betrachtungsweise liegt darin, das (negative) Rauscherfahrungen von den Betroffenen sehr ernst genommen werden und sich auch viel mehr auf das Leben auswirken. Auch wird der Einfluss der persönlichen Einstellung ("Set") auf den Rausch damit geleugnet. Menschen fühlen sich dem Trip ausgeliefert und versuchen bei einem sich abzeichnenden Horrortrip nicht etwa mit positiven Gedanken über das Unterbewusstsein den Rausch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Interessanterweise wird trotzdem im rituell-kultischen Gebrauch sehr viel Wert auf eine mentale Reinigung im Vorfeld des Rausches gelegt. Vorbestimmte Erwartungshaltung Im esoterisch-religiösen Kontext wird der Konsum von DMT in ein Gruppen-Ritual mit intensiver Vorbereitung eingebunden. Hierbei werden meist bestimmte Vorstellung über den DMT-Rausch vermittelt, z.B. das es sich um eine Art Nahtoderfahrung handle, man also man einen Blick ins Jenseits bekomme, oder das die Pflanze bzw. Substanz eine eigene Persönlichkeit besitze und ein Lehrmeister sei. Es stellt sich die Frage ob bei einer derartigen vorbelasteten Vorstellungswelt nicht eine selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung ist, wenn sich diese Vorstellungen dann im Rausch wiederspiegeln. Sofern der DMT-Rausch eine originäre Erfahrung und eine Abbild des eigenen Unterbewusstseins darstellen soll, ist es vermutlich Ratsam sich nicht durch all zu viele fremde Vorstellungen, Modelle und Erfahrungen vorbelasten zu lassen. Setting Da der Geist permanent in Wechselwirkung mit seiner Umgebung steht, sollte auch diese beim einem Drogentrip gut gewählt sein. Es sollte generell eine kontrollierbare Umgebung sein, zu zweit oder in einer kleinen Gruppe von Menschen, denen man vertrauen kann. Ein nüchterner Tripsitter sollte unbedingt den Trip begleiten und einem beim Verarbeiten des Erlebten helfen. Auf dem Höhepunkt eines DMT-Rausches sind Menschen kaum in der Lage sinnvoll mit Umweltreizen umzugehen und werden von diesen oft eher verwirrt, weshalb sich eine ruhige Umgebung, geschlossene Augen und eine liegende Position empfehlen. Man sollte auch auf ein mögliches Erbrechen des Konsumenten vorbereitet sein. Beim Herunterkommen von einem Rausch können Triptoys benutzt werden, man kann etwa versuchen seine Erfahrung auf künstlerische Weise festzuhalten. Party-Droge Halluzinogene sind keine Party- oder Spaß-Drogen, mit denen euphorische Zustände zu erwarten sind. Auch wenn geringe Dosen kontrollierbar erscheinen, kann die Wirkung auf einer Party, aufgrund von Reizüberflutung durch laute Musik, Menschenmenge und bunte Lichter (insbesondere Stroboskoplicht), umschlagen und zu einem Horrortrip werden. Bei einem voll ausgeprägten DMT-Trip ist man kaum mehr in der Lage mit der Umwelt zu interagieren und man läuft Gefahr zu stürzen. Wirkungszeit Die Wirkdauer ist vom Applikationsweg, Dosis und ob DMT mit MAOIs kombiniert wird abhängig. MAO-Hemmer verhindern das DMT im Körper abgebaut wird und verlängern so die Wirkung. Bei Applikationswegen, die zu einer schnellen Resorption führen (Rauchen, intravenöse Injektion) werden oft keine zusätzlichen MAO-Hemmer genommen, entsprechend fällt die Wirkzeit sehr kurz aus. Bei oraler Aufnahme kommt es zu einer langsamen Resorption, so dass sich ohne MAO-Hemmer keine Wirkung einstellen würde. Inhalation Verdampftes bzw. gerauchtes DMT wirkt schon nach weniger als 45 Sekunden"normalerweise 15 bis 30 Sekunden nach dem Rauchen" nach Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 22 und ein Rausch dauert 5 - 15 Minuten abhängig von der gerauchten Menge. DMT wird durch ein Monoaminooxidasen sehr schnell wieder abgebaut. Körperlich erholt man sich bereits in einer Stunde nach dem Trip. Ein Gefühl von Erschöpfung kann zurückbleiben. Schnupfen Die Wirkung von geschnupften 5-MeO-DMT kann bis 40 Minuten anhalten.http://www.eve-rave.ch/drugs/55-dmt Injektion Bei intramuskulärer Injektion setzt die Wirkung nach 2 bis 5 Minuten ein und die Hauptwirkung hält 10 bis 15 Minuten an. Nach einer etwa einer 3/4 Stunde kehrt man in den Normalzustand zurück. Manfred Rabes, Wolfgang Harm: XTC und XXL. Ecstasy., S. 34, 1997, ISBN 3499602393 Bei intravenöser Gabe sollte die Wirkung ungefähr nach der Arm-Zunge-Zeit (ca. 16 Sekunden) einsetzen. Nach 1 bis 2 Minuten erreicht der Rausch seinen Höhepunkt, nach 5 Minuten beginnt die Intensität abzufallen, 12 bis 15 Minuten nach Injektion kann der Konsument wieder sprechen und nach 20 bis 30 Minuten ist der Rausch vorbei.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 63, S. 203 oral Beim oralen Konsum mit MAOIs setzt die Wirkung nach etwa 30 bis 60 Minuten ein.http://www.checkyourdrugs.at/substanzen/dmt/45 Minuten, http://www.drugcom.de/drogenlexikon/buchstabe-d/?idx=251 Beim Ayahuasca-Tranks hält sie zwischen 4 bis 5 Stunden an. Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 84 Risiken :siehe auch: Halluzinogen#Risiken Ein DMT-Trip ist eine Erfahrung die für ihre Dauer alles Beherrscht. Sie sollte entsprechend mit sehr viel Respekt angegangen werden. akute Gefahren ---- ergänzen * Eine sehr überwältigende Erfahrung kann den Konsumenten schnell aus der Verfassung bringen * Magenbeschwerden, * Erfahrungen sind schwer in das Leben zu integrieren * Der schnelle Wirkungseintritt kann den Konsumenten überfordern (z.B. Konsument fällt um) ---- Verwechslungsgefahr Kristallines DMT wird häufig aus Pflanzen extrahiert, diese können allerdings auch das chemisch und äußerlich ähnliche aber deutlich wirksamere 5-MeO-DMT oder andere Tryptamin-Derivate enthalten. Es kann entsprechend leicht zu ungewollten Überdosierungen kommen. Horrortrip Wegen der heftigen Wirkung eines DMT-Trips scheinen Horrortrips wahrscheinlicher als bei anderen Psychedelika. DMT wird meist in einem Wirkungsbereich konsumiert, der bei anderen Psychdelika, wie LSD oder Psilocybinhaltigen Pilzen, für viele längst als überfordernde Überdosis betrachtet würde. Auch setzt die Wirkung bei schnellen Applikationswegen auch sehr schnell ein, was viele erschreckt. Kontrollverlust beim Überschreiten der psychdelischen Schwelle ist eher die Regel als die Ausnahme. Oft kommt die Einstellung der Konsumenten (Set) hinzu, dass es sich bei einem DMT-Trip um eine Einsicht in eine reale andere Welt handelt. Hierdurch fühlt sich der Konsument der Erfahrung ausgeliefert und versucht gar nicht erst die Erfahrung mit seinem Set zu lenken. Auch hat die gemachte Erfahrung eine entsprechende höhere Bedeutung nach dem Trip, so das auch negative Erfahrung lange nachhallen. Man sollte in einen DMT-Trip ohne jede Angst und andere negative Gefühle hinein gehen, da diese Gefühle im Trip nur verstärkt werden können. Die Umgebung (Setting) des Trips sollte sorgfältig gewählt werden, ohne unnötige und unangenehme äußere Reize. Während des Trips sollte man in jedem Fall von mindestens einem nüchternen und vertrauenswürdigen Tripsitter begleitet werden. Zwar ist man während des Trips meist nicht ansprechbar, aber man ist auch nicht völlig immobil, so das ein Tripsitter einen von gefährlichem Unsinn abhalten kann. Im Nachhinein kann man mit dem Tripsitter die Erfahrung besprechen um sie besser verarbeiten zu können. Belastung des Herzkreislauf-Systems Bei einem DMT-Trip kann Blutdruck und Puls schnell in die Höhe schießen, wodurch das Herzkreislauf-System stark belastet wird. Bei intravenösen DMT-Versuchen in den 1950er Jahren kam es bei einer Patientin zum kurzzeitigen aussetzen des Pulses.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 24 Rick Strassman hat bei seinen DMT-Forschungen Menschen ausgeschlossen, welche bereits bei einer Dosis von 0,05 mg/kg einen starken Blutdruckanstieg zeigten. Bei den Verbleibenden Probanden stiegt der Puls von Durchschnittlich 70 Schlägen pro Minute auf 100, bei einigen sogar auf 150. Der Blutdruck stieg durchschnittlich von 110/70 auf 145/100. Beide Werte fielen, ähnlich der Rauschwirkung, schnell wieder auf den Normalwert.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 203f Es empfiehlt sich, bei Vorbelastungen in diesem Bereich (Bluthochdruck, Herzschwäche usw.) auf den Konsum zu verzichten. Sturzgefahr Ein DMT-Trip führt oberhalb der psychedelischen Schwelle zu einer nahezu dissoziativen Trennung von der physischen Umwelt und einem entsprechenden Kontrollverlust. Wenn man einen Trip im Stehen beginnt, wird man sehr wahrscheinlich umfallen. Man sollte also während des Trips sitzen oder besser noch liegen. Auch ist man im Trip nicht völlig immobil, es kann durchaus passieren das ein Konsument während des Trips glaubt etwas tun zu müssen und deshalb aufsteht. Ein Trip-Sitter sollte deshalb auf den Konsumenten aufpassen. Mischkonsum Mit Ausnahme einigen MAO-Hemmern, welche eine spezielle Diät erfordern, erscheint jeder andere Mischkonsum als Riskant. Ein DMT-Trip kann schon so eine enorme Belastung für die Psyche darstellen und über die körperliche Belastung von Herzkreislauf-System ist nur wenig bekannt. Insbesondere bei Kombination mit anderen serotoninergen Drogen (Psychedelika, MDMA) kann ein Serotonin-Syndrom drohen. =MAO-Hemmer = Wird DMT mit MAO-Hemmern konsumiert, so müssen einige Zeit vor, während und nach der Einnahme des MAO-Hemmers Drogen- und Nahrungsmittel-Verbote eingehalten werden (MAOI-Diät). Insbesondere sind Tyramin- und Tryosin-haltigen Lebensmitteln zu meiden, welche zu einer hypertensiven Krise (starker Bluthochdruck) führen können. Drogen, welche die übermäßige Ausschüttung von Neurotransmittern bewirken, können ein Serotonin-Syndrom auslösen. Dies ist nicht zu Verwechseln mit einigen esoterisch motivierten Nahrungsmittelvorschriften, welche Körper und Geist vor einem DMT-Trip angeblich reinigen sollen. Sehr restriktive "Ayahuasca-Diäten" können dazu führen, dass Menschen im gefährlichen Maß Körpergewicht verlieren und der DMT-Rausch letztendlich von negativen Gefühlen, wie Hunger, Heißhunger, Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung, überlagert wird.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmr2zZGDKLU Folgewirkungen Einschneidende Erfahrung DMT-Trips werden oft als sehr einschneidende Erfahrungen geschildert, welche das Denken und Leben von Menschen nachhaltig verändern. Dies wird insbesondere dadurch begünstigt, dass DMT-Konsumenten oft ein mystisch aufgeladenes Set haben. Die DMT-Rauscherfahrung wird oft nicht als einfache Pseudohalluzinationen betrachtet, welche einer Falschverschaltung des Gehirns entspringen, sondern als ein Blick auf das wahre Wesen der Dinge oder eine jenseitige Realität(Filtertheorie). Diese drogeninduzierten Erkenntnisse können zentrale Themen betreffen, wie etwa das Wesen des Todes und entsprechend zu religionsähnlichen Überzeugungen führen. DMT kann bei einem guten Trip eine nachhaltige positive Veränderung beim Konsumenten bewirken, dieser will etwa toleranter werden, erkennt seine eigenen Probleme, versucht das Leben mehr zu genießen usw.. Es wird deshalb manchmal als eine Art heilerische Therapie eingesetzt, oft im Bezug zur Verwendung von DMT im südamerikanischen Schamanismus (vgl. Substanz-unterstützte Psychotherapie). Allerdings kann ein DMT-Rausch genauso in einem traumatisierenden Horrortrip enden, wodurch ein Betroffener nachhaltig verängstigt wird. (Nahtoderfahrung (DMT-Tripbericht)) Bei LSD sind Fälle von Suiziden bei vorher unauffälligen Menschen bekannt, welche z.T. Wochen oder Monate nach der eigentlichen Erfahrung stattfanden. Man sollte entsprechend auch bei einen DMT-Konsumenten längere Zeit nach dem Konsum auf ihn Acht geben. Drogenpsychosen, HPPD und Flashbacks Insbesondere LSD wird mit dem auftreten von Flashbacks oder der sehr seltenen Hallucinogen persisting perception disorder in Verbindung gebracht. Hierbei können Pseudohalluzinationen plötzlich kurzzeitig (Flashback) oder dauerhaft langzeitig (HPPD) auftreten, noch Wochen oder Monate nachdem der Wirkstoff den Körper verlassen hat. Auch Drogenpsychosen sollen ausgelöst werden können. Da die Ursachen für diese Phänomene unbekannt sind gelten Psychedelika, welche ja den selben Wirkmechanismus wie LSD haben, allgemein als Verdächtig solche Störungen auslösen zu können. Wiederholter Konsum Abhängigkeitspotential DMT löst keine körperliche Abhängigkeit aus. Nach der Rauschwirkung entwickelt der Konsument keine Toleranz, der Grund hierfür ist unklar. Eine psychische Abhängigkeit ist nicht bekannt, kann aber nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Ein DMT Trip stellt für den Konsumenten oft eine sehr anstregende und belastende Ausnahmesituation dar, so das dieser erstmal eine Pause für das Erlebte benötigt. Allerdings kann sich ein Drang nach Selbsttherapie, Selbsterfahrung oder mystischen Erkenntnissen und Erfahrungen entwickeln. Die Rückkehr aus dem Rausch in die Normalität wird oft als etwas schlechtes empfunden. Rick Strassman berichtet davon, dass bei seinen freiwilligen Versuchspersonen keiner je eine DMT-Dosis abgelehnt hätte, unabhängig von der Höhe der Dosis und wie müde und erschöpft sie gewesen wären. Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 30 Realitätsverlust Insbesondere wenn der DMT als eine Tür zu anderen Welten betrachtet wird, können Menschen die Trip-Erfahrungen zu einem zentralen Thema ihres Leben machen. Menschen können das Interesse an der materiellen Welt verlieren, emotional abstumpfen und ihre Umwelt, wie auch den eigenen Körper als etwas fremdes empfinden (Dissoziation). Oft wird davon ausgegangen, dass das Risiko für Drogenpsychosen, Flashbacks und HPPD mit wiederholtem Konsum steigt. Pharmakodynamik Resorption DMT wird aktiv durch die Blut-Hirn-Schranke hin zum Gehirn transportiert.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 83 Wirkmechanismus DMT wirkt als klassisches Halluzinogen agonistisch auf den Serotonin-2A-Rezeptor. Daneben bindet DMT an folgende Serotonin-Rezeptoren: 5-HT1A, 5-HT1B, 5-HT1D, 5-HT2B, 5-HT2C, 5-HT6 und 5-HT7. Weiterhin bindet DMT an den Sigma-1-Rezeptor. Die Bindung an die Serotonin-Rezeptoren ist durch die strukturelle Ähnlichkeit zum Neurotransmitter Serotonin bedingt. Es kommt durch DMT im weiteren zur Ausschüttung von Hypophysen-Hormonen, wie β-Endorphin, Vasopressin, Prolaktin, Somatropin und Adrenocorticotropin(ACTH). Auf das Zirbeldrüsen-Hormon Melatonin hatte DMT keinen Einfluss.http://www.checkyourdrugs.at/substanzen/dmt/[[Rick Strassman]]: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 204f Durch das blockieren des 5-HT1A-Rezeptors mit Pindolol wird die DMT-Wirkung verstärkt.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 196 Cyproheptadin, welches 5-HT2-Rezeptoren blockiert, scheint einige DMT-Wirkungen zu unterdrücken.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 197 Der Opioid-Blocker Naltrexon bewirkte bei Zwei Testpersonen keine aufschlussreiche veränderung der Wirkung.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 198 Abbau DMT wird im Körper schnell durch Monoaminoxidasen (MAO) abgebaut. MAO kommt insbesondere in Blut, Leber, Magen, Gehirn und Darm vor.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 84 Vorkommen *Acacia (Akazien) **Acacia acuminata subsp. acuminata **Acacia acuminata ssp. burkittii **Acacia caesia **Acacia confusa **Acacia drepanolobium **Acacia floribunda **Acacia maidenii **Acacia mucronata sbsp. longifolia **Acacia oerfota **Acacia phlebophylla **Acacia polyacantha ssp. campylacantha **Acacia simplex *Anadenanthera colubrina *Anadenanthera peregrina - Yopo *Codoriocalyx motorius - Telegraphenpflanze *Delosperma cooperi - Purpurne Eisblume *Diplopterys cabrerana *Mimosa hostilis - Jurema *Phalaris arundinacea - Rohrglanzgras (in Europa verbreitet) *Psychotria viridis (Bestandteil von Ayahuasca) *Virola **Virola elongata **Virola sebifera - Talgmuskatnussbaum Legalität ;Deutschland DMT und 5-MeO-DMT sind in BtMG Anlage I gelistet und damit in Deutschland illegal. Hierdurch werden auch DMT-haltige Zubereitungen wie Ayahuasca erfasst. DMT-haltige Pflanzen und Tiere dürften legal sein, sofern sich nicht nachweislich zum Zweck der Drogenherstellung kultiviert und verarbeitet werden. Beim Melken des Hautsekrets von Kröten werden die Tiere nicht verletzt. Manchmal werden allerdings auch Tiere getötet um die sekrethaltige Haut abziehen und zu konsumieren. Dies kann zusätzlich einen Verstoß gegen das Tierschutzgesetz darstellen. ;Österreich In Österreich fällt DMT unter das Suchtmittelgesetz. Geschichte Traditionelle Verwendung Zwar ist DMT in der Natur weit verbreitet, aber da es nur geraucht oder mit MAO-Hemmern wirksam ist, dürfte sein Potential wohl oft unentdeckt geblieben sein. In Jeruma(Mimosa tenuiflora) kommt DMT vermutlich natürlich in Kombination mit einem lange Zeit unbekannten MAO-Hemmer vor. Da MAO-Hemmer, wie etwa Harman-Alkaloide, selbst eine gewisse psychoaktive Wirksamkeit besitzen, erscheint es als wahrscheinlich das oft zunächst MAO-Hemmer genutzt wurden und man bei ihrem Gebrauch dann die Wirkung von DMT entdeckte. So ist etwa die Ayahuasca-Liane, die "Ranke der Seelen", der Träger des MAO-Hemmers. zu ergänzen Von der Pflanze zum DMT Während des 19. Jahrhunderts brachten Forschungsreisende wie Richard Spruce und Alexander von Humboldt Propen und Wirkungsberichte der in Südamerika verwendeten Drogenpflanzen nach Europa, wo sie allerdings lange unbeachtat blieben. 1931 wurde DMT, neben vielen anderen Tryptamin-Derivaten, erstmals von Richard Manske synthetisiert.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 70 Erst mit der Entdeckung der Wirkung des LSD durch Albert Hofmann im Jahre 1943 und der Erforschung der Wirkung des Serotonins im menschlichen Körper begann sich ein starkes Interesse an der Psychopharmakologie zu entwickeln. 1946 wurde DMT durch Oswaldo Gonçalves de Lima erstmals aus der Baumrinde von Mimosa hostilis, welche für berauschendes Schnupfpulver verwendet wurde, isoliert. Der Ungarische Chemiker und Psychiater Stephan Szára suchte in den 1950ern nach einer Alternative zu LSD. Die CIA hatte 1953, zu beginn des MK Ultra-Programms, eine gewaltige Menge von 10 kg LSD von Sandoz geordert, wohl auch um zu verhindern, dass Ostblockstaaten in Besitz der vielversprechenden Substanz kamen.http://herbmuseum.ca/node/1492 Szára wandte sich dem DMT zu, stellte aber fest, dass selbst noch so große orale Dosen unwirksam waren. 1956 versuchte Széras es mit einer intramuskulären Injektion an sich selbst und stellte fest, das die Wirkung den Beschreibungen von LSD und Mescalin entsprach. Szára setzte seine Forschungen mit 30 Freiwilligen fort.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 72 Nach dem Ungarischen Volksaufstand verließ Szára den Ostblock und fand Anstellung bei National Institutes of Health in Bethesda, Massachusetts (USA), wo er seine Forschungen zu DMT fortsetzen konnte. ... *Rick Strassman DMT als Droge Nach der Entdeckung der Wirksamkeit von DMT begann auch seine Verwendung außerhalb des wissenschaftlichen Kontext. Allerdings hatte DMT aufgrund seiner starken Wirkung früh einen schlechten Ruf und konnte sich deshalb nie so stark etablieren wie LSD oder Mescalin. Es wurde scherzhaft als Businessmens LSD bezeichnet, da man es wegen seiner kurzen Wirkzeit auch während einer Mittagspause hätte nehmen können.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 75 Mit dem Controlled Substances Act of 1970 wurde DMT in den USA illegal. zu ergänzen Spekulationen Um DMT findet sich eine Reihe von Spekulationen, die zum Teil in esoterischen Mystifikation münden. DMT kann natürlich überall im Körper in sehr geringen Konzentrationen vorkommen, insbesondere in der Gehirn-Rückenmarks-Flüssigkeit, und gilt deshalb als endogenes Psychedelikum, wie es gebildet wird und was seine Funktion im Körper ist bleibt unbekannt. Auch in der Natur ist es allgegenwärtig. Praktisch jedwede mystische oder mysteriöse Erfahrung, wie etwa Nahtod-Erfahrungen, Entführungen durch Außerirdische und Ähnliches, wurden mit DMT-Ausschüttungen im Körper in Verbindung gebracht. Solche Behauptungen sind kaum beleg- oder falsifizier-bar, da es praktisch kaum möglich ist, eine Menschen genau in einer solchen Ausnahmesituation zu untersuchen. Es lässt sich allerdings feststellen, dass die für Psychedelika typischen Kaleidoskop- und Fraktal-artigen optischen Pseudohalluzinationen eher nicht zu diesen Erfahrungen passen. Es wurde auch spekuliert, ob DMT eventuell Träume auslöst. DMT-Modell der Psychose Im Zuge der Vorstellung von Psychedelika als Psychotomimetika (Modelpsychose) wurde spekuliert, dass DMT als körpereigenes Psychdelikum eventuell die Ursache für natürliche Psychosen, insbesondere Schizophrenie, sei bzw. für Symptome dieser Erkrankungen verantwortlich sei. Eine Korrelation zwischen Psychosen und der DMT-Blutkonzentration konnte nicht gefunden werden. Rick Strassman weist darauf hin, dass dies die Theorie nicht widerlegt, da DMT-Ausschüttungen vermutlich nur sehr lokal im Gehirn stattfinden.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 79 Ähnlich verhält es sich mit dem Serotoninmangel-Modell der Depression. Auch kann ein reiner Symptom-Vergleich irreführend, weil sich psychische Erkrankungen meist über sehr lange Zeiträume entwickeln und in eine gewisse Anpassung stattfinden. Demgegenüber ist ein DMT-Rausch ein singuläres Ereignis. Strassman sieht das Verwerfen des DMT-Modells eher als durch die politischen Umstände der Kriminalisierung der Psychedelika in den 1960er und 70ern bedingt, als durch eine tatsächliche Widerlegung.Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 81 Zirbeldrüse thumb|150px|Melatonin Körpereigenes DMT wird oft mit der Zirbeldrüse(Epiphyse) in Verbindung gebracht, einer kleinen Drüse welche als Teil des Epithalamus im Zwischenhirns sitzt. Es ist bekannt das die Zirbeldrüse das Schlafhormon Melatonin aus Serotonin produziert und dies durch spezielle fotosensitiven Ganglienzellen auf der Netzhaut reguliert wird. Die Zirbeldrüse sitzt an Hinterwand des III. Ventrikels, einem mit Flüssigkeit (Liquor cerebrospinalis) gefüllten Raum. Rick Strassman stellt die These auf, dass die Zirbeldrüse unter bestimmten Umständen DMT produziert. Die Zirbeldrüse würde durch die Neurotransmitter Noradrenalin und Adrenalin angesprochen, aber von außen vor Noradrenalin und Adrenalin, welche ja auch Stresshormone sind, geschützt. In bestimmten Stresssituation würde der Noradrenalin- und Adrenalin-Spiegel allerdings so hoch steigen, dass der Schutz überrannt werde und die Zirbeldrüse entsprechend angeregt wird. Dies wäre etwa bei einer Nahtoderfahrung oder bei einer Geburt der Fall (wobei er sich bei letzterem auf Vorstellung von Stanislav Grof bezieht)Rick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 114f. Auf der Zirbeldrüse befinden sich auch Rezeptoren, welche auf LSD ansprechen. Mescalin erhöhe die Serotonin-Konzentration und Beta-Carboline, welche als MAOIs wirken, beschleunigten die Melatonin-Bildung. Auch DMT regt die Melatonin-Produktion an.DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins'', 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 116f Strassman vermutet das diese Prozesse auch die Ausschüttung von endogenem DMT fördern könnten. In der Zirbeldrüse von Toten konnte bislang kein DMT nachgewiesen werden, was allerdings auch an der Zeitspanne zwischen dem Tod und der Entnahme der Probe liegen kann.DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins'', 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 116 Die Zirbeldrüse hat auch Eingang in viele esoterischen Vorstellungen gefunden, wie etwa über das Dritte Auge, das Sahasrara-Chakra oder das Kether-Sephira. Auch Strassman ist von solchen Vorstellungen inspiriert, er gibt allerdings auch zu, dass auch andere Organe als mögliche Quelle des körpereigenen DMT in Frage kommenRick Strassman: DMT - Das Molekül des Bewusstseins, 2004, ISBN 3855029679, S. 126. Referenzen Literatur *Rick Strassman: DMT: The Spirit Molecule (2001)/ DMT - das Molekül des Bewusstseins (2004) Weblinks *Andreas Kelichs Enzyklopaedie der Drogen: DMT *eve & rave: DMT *drugcom.de: DMT *checkyourdrugs.at: DMT *thema-drogen.net: DMT *Land der Träume: DMT *erowid: DMT *tripsit Wiki: DMT Siehe auch Tripberichte *Nahtoderfahrung (DMT-Tripbericht) Verwandte Drogen *Adrenochrom - körpereigener Adrenalin-Metabolit, welcher von Abram Hoffer und Humphry Osmond in den 1950ern untersucht wurde und nach ihnen als Psychdelikum wirkt und eventuell Schizophrenie mit bedingt (Adrenochrom-Hypothese). Kategorie:DMT Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Wirkstoff Kategorie:Tryptamine Kategorie:Illegale Drogen Kategorie:Entheogen Kategorie:Psychedelikum Kategorie:Pflanzliche Drogen Kategorie:Halbsynthetische Drogen Kategorie:Synthetische Drogen Kategorie:Tierische Droge Kategorie:5-HT-2A-Agonist Kategorie:Körpereigene Substanz Kategorie:Artikel des Monats